


Say You'll Remember Me

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Just these two dummies being soft for once. I'M FINE. I'M NOT CRYING. YOU'RE CRYING. Lmao I nearly forgot I write this as my friends were leaving my house after thoroughly celebrating my birthday. Originally written November 2020.





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just these two dummies being soft for once. I'M FINE. I'M NOT CRYING. YOU'RE CRYING. Lmao I nearly forgot I write this as my friends were leaving my house after thoroughly celebrating my birthday. Originally written November 2020.

The sun begins to peek up over the tree line of Mel’s backyard as Heath slips through the side gate and silently pulls up a sun-bleached lawn chair next to Mel. Despite being very aware of his presence, they don’t acknowledge him as he sits down. 

Mel has been awake for hours, and during this particular stretch of insomnia they had asked Heath to come keep them company before they needed to start getting ready for school. They’ve never really had what one would call a “proper” sleep schedule, only sleeping for a few consecutive hours at a time throughout the night. Heath lights a cigarette and takes a long drag as Mel instinctively leans their head against his shoulder with a contented sigh and continues staring out into the distance.

“The other night,” Heath finally says as he exhales a cloud of smoke, “you said you wanted me to remember you forever.”

Mel glances up at Heath as he takes another drag, wondering where this conversation was going. “...mhm,” they nod as they slip their hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

"How?" He exhales smoke once more and gives their hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and readjusting so his arm is now wrapped around Mel’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” They furrow their brow, still trying to figure out what he was wanting from them.

“How would you have me remember you?” he clarifies as he flicks the ash off the end of his cigarette.

Mel shrugs. “I guess I wasn't really thinking about anything specific,” they mumble, absentmindedly tracing swirls on his leg, now thinking about his question.

“Hmmm…” Heath starts as he moves his hand to trace the sensitive spot on the back of Mel’s neck. “What about tied up, covered in your own sweat, a bit of blood trickling from your neck as you pant and plead for me to give you release?” He looks down at them now, a small smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Mel immediately scrunches up their face in response. “No!” they reply with a huff. “I mean, unless that's how you’d prefer to remember me…”

Heath leans down and kisses the side of their head. “Tell me what _you_ want, Gorgeous. This is your request after all.”

Mel takes a few moments to watch the sun continue to rise. Finally they close their eyes as they set the scene in their mind. “Remember me in one of your shirts,” they begin as they fully relax against Heath with a heavy sigh. “It’s half-tucked into a pair of shorts, the one that makes my ass look absolutely delectable. We've just finished a particularly intense session, the details of which are up to you and can include everything you've just mentioned, and I'm fresh out of the shower, of course. I’m standing in the doorway, arms crossed and I'm pouting because while I was away, you decided to sprawl out on the bed and now refuse to move over and make space for me. I'm not actually upset though. One smile from you is all it takes to get me to surrender.”

"And what am I wearing?" he asks before taking a drag and slowly exhaling.

“I think you're wearing one of the handful of shirts I've now managed to steal from you. I keep them in a separate drawer, in case you're wondering.” They grin up at him as they continue, “Your hair is damp from a quick shower, because you need aftercare too, and as previously stated, you're sprawled out on the bed, intentionally taking up too much space, as usual.”

“And do you eventually succumb to my maddeningly perfect good looks and charming smile?” Heath asks as he continues to rub the back of Mel’s neck.

Mel buries their face in their hands in an attempt to hide their flushed cheeks, “Of course I do. You flash that stupid grin of yours and I’m immediately pulled in your direction.”

He nods. “That sounds about right.”

A silence falls between the pair as the trees gradually come to life around them with the chirping of birds and the rustling of squirrels jumping from branch to branch.

“Was there anything else, or…?” Heath asks trailing off.

Mel shrugs. “Not really? I mean, I guess you hold me until I fall asleep, like usual. I think at one point, before I’m definitely asleep,” they hesitate for a moment as they turn to meet Heath’s eyes, “I look up at you and my eyes say everything I wish my heart would let me feel.”


End file.
